User talk:Sparrowsong
Welcome! Hi Sparrowsong -- we are excited to have Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our Uh . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi Sparrow! -Leaf You're welcome, I wish the Percy Jackson series never ended -Leaf Not really, more like her mother, Amy Grench who has golden brown hair with bright green eyes. So far do you like the pairing in the story? -Leaf Yeah, The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee is my fave cause it's soo random! XD -Leafwhisker Yeah, I like that too. Do udo that pic??? PURE AWESOMENESS!!! -Leaf Uhhhh no I don't. Do u think I should do a pic of Jess? -Leaf No she doesn't. Jess has golden brown hair and bright green eyes -Leaf Zeus or Luke -Leaf Ya!! Will Taylor go to Camp Half-Blood? -Leaf Cool :P - Jessica Yeah, I like them (and how they're PG-13, GB would NEVER allow stuff like this on the other wiki LOL (well, he's only 11)) Thanks for reading... it's actually kind of based around... me... and... who I like... and the final moment (the final moment. the time me and him last see each other, 'cause I KNOW he likes me it's so obvious but he doesn't admit it) anyway I should stop rambling for a while... I LOVELOVELOVE your stories! the three of us should at least like set some stuff up or something (I dunno, fanarts (we can make our own! OMG like unclaimed, and daughters and sons of all the gods) yeah but I said I would stop rambling long ago so yeah I'll stop now! lol 4 the 4est! 12:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I like Whispers in the Dark,Half Luke, Half Me, The Day Luke Really, Really Had To Pee, and You Bastard. Hee hee hee, something bad is gonna happen in The One Time very, very soon. VERY soon. 4 the 4est! 19:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Polls Is this a good user? Yes So-so No Which of my stories do you like best? Whispers in the Dark Half Luke, Half Me Character and Couple Theme Songs You Bastard How to Potty Train a Demigod Bright Blue Eyes The Day Luke Really, Really Had to Pee Lisa and Amelia Echoes in the Night Nine Months Alice Stand In The Rain Snowflakes Possessive Dionysus Is Hideously Racist Dark Secrets Dying Flowers Boomerang Little Girl Some other story that you forgot to mention None of them! I hate your dumb stories! Which of my stories should I update next? Dark Secrets Little Girl Half Luke, Half Me Echoes in the Night How to Potty Train a Demigod Boomerang Snowflakes Dying Flowers Luke and Hermes Make Toast Stand In The Rain Possessive Alice Some other story that you forgot to mention None of them! I hate your dumb stories! What is the best couple? PercyxAnnabeth PercyxRachel PercyxCalypso PercyxThalia PercyxBianca PercyxLuke AnnabethxThalia AnnabethxLuke AnnabethxNico LukexThalia ThaliaxNico ChironxDionysus SallyxPoseidon AphroditexAres AphroditexHephaestus AphroditexAphrodite (What would you call that? Selfshipping or something?) HermesxDionysus (LOL! Well, I guess if you like slash and crack...) Other What should I write next? A LukexThaliaxOC love triangle A LukexAnnabethxThalia love triangle A LukexAnnabethxPercy love triangle A story about a son of Athena Other (please say what) How did you hear about this Wiki? Warriors Fanfiction Wiki Percy Jackson Wiki Sparrowsong herself A friend (not Sparrowsong) told me Google I just stumbled upon it Other Signatures Resident Luke Fangirl Hi! Hi Sparrow, ya know the person you made for Jessica's page? Well i was wondering how you got it there... -Leawhisker I won't work for me... uhh sorry to bother but could you maybe make Erica for me? Green Day Fan 00:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Problem We have a problem with The One Time page... Evanescence Freak 14:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) That is weird. Green Day is like my second fave band so I'll put their songs on my page soon -Leafwhisker Evanescence -Leafwhisker Eh to be honest I don't really look at the albums... but my fave songs are Tourniquet, Haunted, and Everybody's Fool oh and Field of Innocence -Leafwhisker Yeah, it's really good. -Leafwhisker Yeah, I was cracking up reading them! XD-Leafwhisker Is that for my Check List? Anywho thanks for telling me -Leafwhisker 23:31, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Book Hey Sparrow, when r u going to work on Lisa and Amelia? -*Leafwhisker* 20:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh......... no sorry -*Leafwhisker* 20:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh, wat's that? -*Leafwhisker* 20:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Ooooo I might like it! :) -*Leafwhisker* 21:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Reply to your comment on my Talk Page XD Really? I thought nobody would like it... Guess I'm a pessimist. Course you can call me that! Really!? OMG! Thank you so so much! Yes I have. I love it even though I'm not finished yet.Thinkaboutthisname 23:16, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I just finished it and you HAVE to keep writing! You're very very good! And when I say that, I'm not lying!Thinkaboutthisname 23:27, December 19, 2009 (UTC) You are so very welcome Sparrowsong (BTW, I love your username. It's so pretty!) Thinkaboutthisname 00:39, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thakies! I made it up for my youtube account. I randomly put in the letter T and then auto-suggest suggested my user-name. It's a fluke it exists! By the way, why do you call them quarter bloods? Like Taylor and Caroline?--Ash 07:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I like it. It's cool. P.S. Thanks. And you're right, it does sound cool. --Ash 08:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I saw from the beginning that Luke and Thalia were cute together. And Luke and Annabeth. Sorry if it's scary. I am scary. RAWR! --Ash 19:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I've read that much. I supported Percabeth from the chapter they met but then when I heard about Luke and how Annabeth was around him I fell in love with a Lukabeth. Then I fell in love with lukalia. Yes I have read it. It's quite good. I've heard of that song. I like it. --Ash 19:35, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey, where do you make those character pic things? Send me a link? Please?--Ash 04:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yes I have read some of your stories.Bard Eric 22:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Suicide Cookies is the best, not because i dont like your stories, but i love crackfics. :)Bard Eric 22:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. :) Bard Eric 01:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) no, not yet. :( I suck at writing so i haven't writen anything on this wiki yet.Bard Eric 01:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) the spelling/grammer is the only part i am good at. i suck at coming up with ideas.Bard Eric 02:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to come up with a story some time in the future. i dunno how well i'll do, but I geuss I'll try.Bard Eric 02:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Song Yeah, it sounds cool but creepy at the same time.... I smell fries.... XD -Katie 18:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It so fits her! -Katie 19:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ah, that's the same way I felt when listening to Tourniquet cause a) it's what she was thinking after Annabeth stabbed her and b) she commited suicide -Katie 19:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Sparrow, I need help deciding on a song for *Annabeth and Katie Relationship: Past Friends, Enemies yeah, I can't find a song for them... -Katie 01:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) lol I guess Hot 'n Cold would work but they really aren't in love, as the song is for some gal (or guy) complaining that their boy/girlfriend changes their mind a lot *shrugs* I typo soo much lol -Katie 02:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Sure, that was funny reading that part XD -Katie 02:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) HELP! Hey where do you make those character pics? Please send me a link?--Ash 05:01, December 23, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU SO MUCH ILY SRSLY!--Ash 05:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I love it. I wanna find out her Olymipian parent! --Ash 05:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Can I guess? Athena?--Ash 05:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Apollo. Totally. Sorry, brainfart.--Ash 05:41, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You know that now I'm just totally guessing! HERMES! --Ash 05:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I read it. Man was it epic!--Ash 06:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You hid it pretty well. Note, Hermes symbol is a Caduceus. I think it's like the medical symbol or something. I dunno --Ash 06:12, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry. I didn't know before wikipedia told me XD. I don't know. I've been thinking about it but sure. Why the Hades not?--Ash 06:16, December 23, 2009 (UTC) If I met you in person, I'd be hugging you. You have the greatest ideas ever, man. I have GOT to write that now. Thank you. --Ash 06:21, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Welcome. I'll start writing as soon as I finish that character page. --Ash 06:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Re:: Hey. I've been trying to get to it but right now I'm finishing up a chapter for Shy Girl. I'll read it as soon as I finish, I promise. It just sounds good. Thanks. Ash 22:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Just finished it. Man it's sad. A mum doing that to her little baby... You made me cry! Ash 22:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Writing can be very influential. Ash 01:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Whispers in the Dark. You finished that beautifully! YESH.Ash 20:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) That's beautiful!Ash 20:49, December 27, 2009 (UTC) P.S, if you're wondering about my new avatar, that's my old dog. 1 Quick Question Hi, Just a quick question about the fan fictions. Do they have to be about Percy or can they feature a made of character of the authors choice? Dennis And Gnasher 17:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Song Suggestion. A song suggestion for Nico. Exodus, Evanescence. Fits him, in my mind. thinkaboutthisname 04:49, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Pics of Characters Hey Sparrowsong, where do you create those avatars of fan fiction characters? Could you e-mail it to me?ZephyrX9 03:33, January 23, 2010 (UTC) By ZephyrX9 Same hereKrspaceT 03:20, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I also need to know where you get them. Could you message me the site? ThanxDeath'sapprentice77 02:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC)Death'sapprentice77 Sorry I was doing some chores XD I was gonna make her page just after Muse's. And thanks for HEOHIF. But I got it saved. I need LOITR and PFT... TATN / Thalia! 03:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh it's fine. K, I will. I just wanted LOITR and PFT because I love them and yeah... I wanted them saved onto my computer. TATN / Thalia! 03:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL you can make it because I'm doing some stuff right now (cleaning my talk page again and making a character page). Whadda ya think about Beneath The Threads Of Life? TATN / Thalia! 04:09, March 17, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty much my second fan fic redone to fit PJO. The first chapter is really short because I needed to edit it to fit Camp Half Blood and not the Autobot base XD I'm a nerd. TATN / Thalia! 04:15, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks What was the best part? TATN / Thalia! 04:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S Sorry my internet failed me there for a sec. That part is meant to be sad. Why'd you bleep out part of her name? Cally's? I really don't know... hang on... Yeah uhm #17 in the brown section! TATN / Thalia! 04:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense, makes sense. I'm working on Muse's character page. LOL SHE'S PRETTY. TATN / Thalia! 04:29, March 17, 2010 (UTC) SHM? Sorry, I have TERRIBLE memory. Look in New pictures and you can see her. I'd say PFT was right up there. TATN / Thalia! 04:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Right... My parents would kill me if they found out what I've been writing. Ugh, dang parents. But mine are pretty cool so that they would just be disappointed. Ivy's? Hmmm... I dunno, I might have a few in a few minutes. HIFC? DX Sorry. TATN / Thalia! 04:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) 8D It's okay. Yeah! That's a good idea. But, what's HIFC? I forget... TATN / Thalia! 04:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Riiiight. Sorry, I was being bad memory'd. I say TLOIK, or SR. Seriously. Is Keira OK? TATN / Thalia! 04:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you at least tell me if Keira's OK? Please please please please please!!!!! *Puppy dog eyes* TATN / Thalia! 05:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Will you please tell me if Keria Stoll will live, sis? Pwease *Bambi eyes* TATN / Thalia! 02:28, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Please sissy? Please please please???? *Puppy dog eyes that are watering* TATN / Thalia! 02:32, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights Back Hey, Sparrow, when do I get my admin rights back? ZephyrX9 14:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I promise. ZephyrX9 00:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) If I'm an admin, can I edit the homepage? ZephyrX9 01:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Inappropriate Content Hello Sparrow, It has been brought to our attention that there is material on this wiki, posted by you and others, that is harassing to another user, Aish Sheva. I have deleted some of this content, and am requesting that you delete the rest, as well as refrain from adding more. Please also warn users here to stop this as well. It is against Wikia's Terms of Use, as well as your own wiki's guidelines, to harass other users, so please follow these rules. It does not build a welcoming community. We understand if you must deal with vandals, but bringing bad relationships from another site and continuing them on Wikia, is not appropriate. Thank you, --Sarah (talk 17:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Um... I'm confused So... um... is there going to be a new admin election or not? I would like to participate this time, if there is, and have an influence on the chosen admin. (Like, vote and maybe nominate myself, I dunno still) ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 21:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what to believe! CJ could be right, or you could, as I said on my reply to the post, I'm confused with everything. I know I should have told an admin, but what if you were wrong? I realize he said some strange things, but you can't just say things are true from assumptions. It feels wrong to hate him on thoughts, and yes, once I've believed you on this, but now my feelings have changed, changed for everything. I've never taken his side, I've never taken anyone's side, I'd rather not be a part of this. -Leafwhisker/Ava 23:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sparrow, I know I seem like a stalker, but I went to post something on your talk page (which I am doing now), when I saw Ava's plea for you to leave her alone. I went to her talk page-- and what you said was horrible! Everyone has a different opinion, Sparrowsong, and I thought you would know and respect that. I'm still going to defend you, but know that now it is only because I think Cjspalding is an internet predator. ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 23:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you come on the IRC? I really have to talk to you... ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] Are you ignoring me? ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 21:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh… My… GODS! You- attempted suicide?! Oh… my… gods! Why?! ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 00:36, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Well... what did you do to make them yell at you? I don't mean to ignore the... scissors... part... but I need to get to the root of the problem to help you. ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 00:46, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sparrow, I just want you to know that we love you, (in the non-creepy way) and we would hate it if you took your life. I know I would personally be scarred for life because I've met you and I like you as a friend. SallyPerson/Sally 19:58, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Arms Of An Angel Do you have writer's block on it? If not will you pretty pretty please add another chapter soon? -- TATN / Thalia! 05:07, March 19, 2010 (UTC) That sucks, the WB. Oh gods! I almost did... How? TATN / Thalia! 05:10, March 19, 2010 (UTC) That's weird... Ever since yesterday when you randomly went offline without saying goodbye I was like 'I hope tomorrow there isn't something on the news'. Seriously, I was scared that I would hear about a girl in Canada named Kate who was found dead in her bedroom or something. What happened with the scissors? TATN / Thalia! 05:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. And again, I'm going to post that sister's picture. Just because it's so gods danged cute and stuff. When I was like, 10 I tried committing suicide one of my three times. I took a towel that had a loose string bit was big enough to not break it pressured and poked my head through. I tugged and tugged for about 30 seconds until I gave up. TATN / Thalia! 05:21, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I think there is a form of confidenciality but I dunno if your rents will never find out about it. You could wikipedia it or something... I dunno. I know I saw a shrink when I was really little, like when the bullying started after I got glasses. TATN / Thalia! 05:25, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I've never told mine. I think it would be best if you waited some time, until your mum's yelling at you has blown over some. Maybe a day when it's sunny and warm and you two are getting along? But I think it would be in your best interest to stay quiet for a little while. TATN / Thalia! 05:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) You have a point. If you do tell your family you may get tested for bipolar disorder and similar neurological disorders. You know what that means? Meds. Yep, you may be popping ritilan (forgot how to spell it) or some other calming and prescribed drug. TATN / Thalia! 05:32, March 19, 2010 (UTC) LOL! It is good to not keep secrets. I know I have secrets that no one has ever heard or will ever hear. TATN / Thalia! 05:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Heyyyy :) How's DWaC? i hope its cool Blued321 08:47, March 19, 2010 (UTC) WOW! I LOVE YOUR Background ideas for Taylor. I Love that match1! tis sooo AWESOME! I Hope you dont mind, but i saved the image you drew of Tahlia And Luke Holding her! its so cute! Yo How you doin'? :) ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 19:29, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay! ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 19:31, March 19, 2010 (UTC) No. Who? What did they say? ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 19:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing either you or Leafy... and... I don't hate you because you think your brother's cute! Wait... OMIGODS. No... that's not possible. ''Demi''[[User talk:Forestpaw13|'titan']] 23:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC)